


It’s The Thought That Counts

by Historical_Muse



Category: British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, shameless fluff, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historical_Muse/pseuds/Historical_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better late than never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s The Thought That Counts

Billy looks bemused, but delighted. 

“For _me_?” he whispers, gazing down at the flowers with huge, grey-green eyes. 

“For you,” Andy nods, stroking Billy’s face and enjoying the sheer pleasure in his lover’s eyes.  “Happy anniversary, Billy.” 

“It’s been three years now,” Billy sighs, reaching up to meet Andy’s kiss.  “I thought you’d forgotten!” 

Andy smiles, kisses Billy again, and then brushes his full lips lovingly over Billy’s forehead.  “Oh fuck off,” he chides lovingly.  “How _could_ I forget when it all began, you numpty?” 

Billy snuggles closer into Andy’s firm, comforting body and gazes down at the bouquet made up of all the flowers he most loves in the world.  He’s no Alan Titchmarsh, but he knows what he likes when it comes to the botanicals and Andy’s just presented him with an armful of every single one of them – there’s even an attempt to celebrate his Scottishness with a mock thistle that looks as endearingly sheepish in its faux Caledonianness as Andy did when he handed over the bouquet. 

Billy puts the gift down on the table, then sighs and burrows even deeper.  Andy looks good holding a bunch of flowers, he thinks, smiling at his inability to comprehend why Andy should be looking so embarrassed – given that he’s so masculine that he can get away with clothes that would look ridiculously feminine even on Sean Bean. 

For his part, Andy smiles and lets out a secret sigh of relief.  He _had_ forgotten until an hour ago when he’d finally realised just what Billy’s faintly distracted, happy sighs and whispered “Three years!” had meant last night when they’d finished making love and Andy was just drifting into sleep.  All that worries him now is that Billy might guess that he’d forgotten... 

...But he won’t, will he? 

As Billy snuggles closer still and murmurs soft words and slides his hand down into the waistband of Andy’s jeans, Andy realises that it’s unlikely – and then, trying hard not to whimper and spoil his masculine image as Billy’s fingers reach their target, begins to consider how best to _really_ show Billy how glad he is that they’re still together... 

After all, it’s the thought that counts!

...The End...

 


End file.
